Characters
The list of characters that players have decided to put up wiki pages for! A wiki page is not required for a character, but can often illustrate how their parent organization views them, note their history upon Infinitas and their personality, host a number of pictures and even describe clothing, armor or equipment they wear or fighting styles they use. Consider them as a place to put less important information you wouldn't normally find in the CS. Feel free to create one for a character you own, but please follow the example of the already existing locations in terms of formatting. Player Characters Player characters, as in, directly controlled characters belonging to one player and one player only. The format is an asterisk and then a link, no description, organized by player. Atalhlla (AKA @) *Dave (Not David!) Eli *Jolyon Perrena (Jolyon) *Zazzak Katikas (Zazzak) *Flynn Dakar (Flynn or FlynnD) *Camorcha Lakoro (Cam) *Ethan Locke (Ethan) *Blake Archer (BlakeArcher) *Zedanth of Hualk (Zed) *Danny Knox (Danny) Jetman123 *General Daniel Muir *Sandy Nichols *Guardsman SO Keyah Miller *Chester *Ludwig Roehler * Meredith psychicandroid *Mabel Corrine (Mabel) *Pandora Mercer Walker (Pandora) *Deuce *Steven Jackson (Jackson) *Sparrow Alise Rekka (Rekka) Saber *Dr. Jakob Gruber Shentino (aliases: Spyro) *Hurako Yurimoto Non-Player Characters NPCs that can be played (usually) by anyone, although usually this is recommended only for GMs. NPCs are given a short description of their job and suitability, and not organized by player. When making a page for an NPC, follow the template, here. Mark NPCs with Category:NPCs only. Marsilion Citizens * Annemarie Iversen, a Danish female red fox from the late medieval period. Works for the Harmad Bank as a branch official, while teaching Kunst des Fechtens (the art of fighting) on the side. * Disc Jockey Kenny the Kookaburra, a popular anthropomorphic kookaburra DJ for one of Marsilion's radio stations. He plays a wide variety of music from any kind of media he can get his hands on (Live performance, Vinyl record, Cassette, CD, digital, etc.). He also hosts a call in talk show via ham radio on 148.500 MHz. Mages * Maricela Riebel, a female silver fox. A communication/empathy mage for the Marsilion Generalist's Guild, often given reception duty. * Alisha Massi, a female human. A high ranking member of the Marsilion Generalist's Guild. * Zethus Walker, a male merfolk, a high ranking member of the Seaborn Guild and experienced ship's mage. Marsilion Army * First Sergeant Umbraer "Thumb" Jones, a male red fox. A former TU mercenary who quit shortly after the outbreak of the Second Infinitas War. Now he's a Company Sergeant for the MAF, often seen leading platoons for internal security during bandit outbreaks in the Marsilion Metro Area. Marsilion Guard * Guardsman Maira Zhukov, a female russian wolf. A veteran patrol officer of the Guard with several high profile busts of small time crime rings under her belt. * Guardsman Holstek Thunderhoof, a male Tauren. Retired from the Army to work for the guard. Specializes in interrogation and entry, using his imposing profile to his advantage. Farmers, villagers and country folk Southern Forest and Badlands Inhabitants * The Walker, a male human spirit-talker. Enigmatic, little is known about him other than he has frequent contact with Meredith, and refers to her as his "sister". Category:Characters